It is well known to provide various types of packages from stiff material such as paperboard, plastic and the like, to display various types of clothing, hardware and other goods on pin-type merchandizing racks. Hosiery articles, such as socks, have also been displayed in packages which hang on pin-type merchandizing racks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,309 discloses a sock package formed from a single piece paperboard blank with the inside of the blank being provided with a pressure sensitive adhesive coating. The blank is folded so that a portion of the package surrounds the socks with the pressure sensitive adhesive in physical contact with the socks to adhesively support the socks in the package. The package of this patent does not permit the easy removal and replacement of the socks supported thereby because the pressure sensitive adhesive is in direct contact with the socks.